Bring A Torch
by whoopthereitis321
Summary: It's Rossi's annual christmas party and Garcia suggests for entertainment from Emily! Who ends up bringing JJ along with her.  : p.s. this is a songfic! youtube vid included!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. OR THIS SONG. OR THE PEOPLE THAT SANG THE SONG. OR THE YOUTUBE VIDEO. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR THE RESPECTED OWNERS!**

YOUTUBE VIDEO: http : / www. youtube . com / watch? v=jlyu WCKrm W4 **REMOVE THE SPACES OBVIOUSLY! :) **

Bring A Torch Jenette Isabella

(Sung by JJ and Emily at Rossi's Christmas Part)

"Oh Come on Em! Please! Pretty Pretty Please!" Pleaded Garcia with her hands grasped together against her chest. It's been a good 10 minutes since she brought up the suggestion, and everyone was waiting for her to get down on her knees and full out beg.

"No PG, I don't feel up to it tonight!" Stated Emily while sipping on her wine. Everyone was watching the playful argument between Emily and Penelope.

"Oh come on! It'll be so much fun! Just one!" Said Garcia putting her hands on Emily's which were respectully in her lap.

"But I dont even have anything prepared! And I mean we are having such a nice conversation anyways..."

"Oh gumdrop do you really think I didn't come prepared? Here!" Garcia replied with a soft laugh while handing her a folder full of older papers.

"You know...Sometimes I really dislike you!" Emily said trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh come on you know you love me! Now pick a song and sit up there!" Garcia pointed to the stool she set up infront of the other team members who were awaiting for whatever was about to happen.

Emily took a deep breath and over dramatically huffed it out. She looked up at the others in the room and noticed JJ trying to hold back a laugh tempted to be released to the world. At that moment Emily had one of those light bulb being turned on above her head moments. "Fine! But if I have to do it...So does JJ!" That defiantly brought silence to the laughing blonde.

"What? But I can't sing! well I can but not infront of people! Are you crazy!" JJ replied shocked.

"Ohmygoodness! A duet! this is going to be wonderful!" Garcia squealed.

"Not to funny when the spot lights on you huh?" Emily joked making JJ go red in the face.

"You know what. Reid! Your my new Best Friend." JJ said with a playful serious tone to her voice, Causing a raised eye brow and a 'Really?' look from Emily.

"Uhm..oh-kay..." Reid replied unsure of the situation he was just pulled into.

"Well come on we don't have all night! Let's get a move on ladies!" Rossi said with a smug look on his face. Morgan who sat beside him was getting a kick out of the whole thing. Even hotch was smirking.

"Fine! But I'm Not gunna like it!" JJ said while standing up to sit next to her 'Ex-bestfriend'

"No one said you had to!" Emily laughed while taking the papers with the song Garcia picked out for them.

"This is one of my favourites!" Garcia squealed again. Emily and JJ looked at the title, 'Bring A Torch Jeanette Isabella." After reading the title both shared a look of raised eye brows and half smiles.

"Okay, here we go then." Emily said adjusting her self on the stool Garcia set out for them.

"Derek, would you do the honours?" Garcia asked holding out the guitar that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"What? You want me to play? Infront of everyone?" Morgan asked and stated while looking a bit shocked from her request.

"Of course my chocolate thunder! I know you can play so don't even try to lie!"

"How do you know- You know what never mind." Morgan said while taking the instrument and taking place on the chair next to the other two.

"Ready?" Morgan asked them. "As ready as I'll ever be" Emily replied while JJ just nodded.

Morgan adjusted the guitar on his lap and positioned his fingers to the opening chord and began to play the opening tune. Everyone was shocked at how good he actually was at his hidden talent. They were in for quite another mind blower when Emily began with the first Verse;

**Emily: **_Bring a torch, Jeannette, Isabella __  
>Bring a torch, come swiftly and run <em>

She was actually good! The others thought while listening to the brunette continue.

**Both:** _Christ is born, tell the folk of the village __  
>Jesus is sleeping in His cradle <em>

So was JJ! Everyone was surprised at the hidden talents of their team members, leaving curiosity to what other secrets each one held.

_Ah, ah, beautiful is the Mother __  
><em>_Ah, ah, beautiful is her Son._

**Emily:** _Quite now while the Child is sleeping  
>It is wrong to talk so loud <em>

**Both:** _Silence all as you gather around __Lest your noise should waken Jesus _

Garcia took out her camera and started snapping pics of the memories in the making.

_Hush! hush! see how fast He slumbers_  
><em>Hush! hush! see how fast He sleeps.<em>

_Hasten now, good folk of the village  
>Hasten now, the Christ-Child to see <em>

_You will find him asleep in the manger _ _Quietly come and whisper softly,_

_Hush, hush, peacefully now He slumbers  
><em>_Hush, hush, peacefully now He sleeps._

Everyone was having such a good time. Emily and JJ continuedsinging and actually enjoying themselves and the rest of the team shared smiles all around.

**JJ:** _Hush! Hush!_

**Both:** _Peacefully now he slumbers  
>hush! hush! peacefully now he sleeps<em>

**Emily:**_ Hush! Hush!_

**Both:**_ Peacefully now he slumbers  
>Hush! Hush! peacefully now he sleeps<em>

**JJ: **_Hush! Hush! Peacefully now he slumbers  
>Hush! hush!<em>

**Both:**_ Peacefully now he sleeps..._

There was a soft easy applaud among their little family. "You guys, that was amazing! and Morgan I never knew you knew how to play?"Hotch was the first to speak.

"Yeah, It's how I decided to spend my free time between work and my social life!" Morgan replied causing laughs from everyone.

"See I told you they had awesome voices!" Garcia made to point while walking over to hug both of her best friends.

"Oh please, I'm not that good at all." JJ said with shaking her head.

"Honestly I'm suprised at the way you sounded! I had a feeling that you would be good. But that was amazing! Me on the other hand..." Emily said to JJ.

"Come on Em you were WAY better than me!" JJ responded putting emphasis on the 'way.'

"Hmm...Can we agree to disagree?" Emily compromise. JJ smiled and took her hand and shook it.

"Deal!" She agreed.

"Well now that we have that settled how about another one?" Rossi asked sitting back putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"YES! I have lot's of choices here!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly holding up her folder of many papers.

With that said, the rest of the night was filled with the sound of music and laughter from everyone in their own little family.

THE END!

**A/N woo! I'm not sure how good this is...but what ever Im posting it anyways! **I like making these kind of 'stories' let me know if any of you want me to post more? 


End file.
